halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Opposition: UNSC Military
UNSC Marine Corps The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the UNSCDF that is responsible for land-based military operations, as well as the protection of Naval vessels and installations from attack. A rugged and diverse assortment of well equipped and well trained men and women, one of the Marine Corps' most notable conflicts was fighting a losing war against the Covenant's highly superior technology and numbers. From 2562-now, the UNSC Marines are equipped with an updated version of the standard Marine BDU's and Combat Armor, worn by the Corps back in 2558. Using bullet reactive plates that encompass a wider surface area than the old plating this makes the Marines more durable than they were in 2558 Their ballistic goggles carry a full Heads Up Display, that displays many things like an ammo counter, mini-strategic maps, and anything else that would be used in a tactical situation. The Marines use the MA6E Assault Rifle as their weapon of choice, backed up with an M6H2 Series Magnum. EVA Marines The Marines are now supplied with EVA suits for space combat and boarding action. The EVA suits provided give them more mobility in a non-vacuum sealed environment than other primitive suit designs. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) are a special operations capable organization of the UNSC Marine Corps that specialize in orbital-dropped shock infantry and special warfare tactics. The ODSTs are one of the primary Special Operations units of the United Nations Space Command, and is under the supervision of Naval Special Warfare Command. ODST primary HQ is located at Kenosha, Mars. ODSTs in 2572 use the same updated BDU used later in the Human-Covenant War, just with better updated HUD Firmware, and reinforced reactive plating. The ODSTs use the M20 Sub Machine Gun as their weapon of choice due to it's enhanced reliability over the older M7 SMG which was replaced in 2558 with the M20. They run the M8SOCOM as a secondary weapon just in-case their primary runs out of ammo. UNSC Spartan Branch The SPARTAN Branch, also known as the Spartan Corps, is a branch of the UNSC, founded by Musa-096.1 It encompasses only the members of the SPARTAN-IV program and the surviving SPARTAN-IIIs who converted into to SPARTAN-IVs. Members of the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs belong to the Navy branch instead. However in 2560, all Spartan types were moved to the Spartan Branch itself and the establishment of the branch is now considered to be 2517, the year the Spartan-II Program was started. Since the Created Conflict 'the Spartans have been diminished severely. With the loss of thousands during the conflict, and many decommissioned, the Spartans are now a dying breed and are highly expensive to maintain. The Spartan branch uses a mixture of already existing weapons within the UNSC armory. Whether that be the MA6E, LW34, or M7-8 series pistols the Spartans are able to use them with proficiency. Spartans are rarely deployed on the battle-field due to other units being more versatile and effective than a mass Spartan deployment would be. However, if the UNSC decided to deploy Spartans, it usually means that the situation is dire, and they need their dying breed to fight. The Spartans last saw action in the Battle of Gerenium V. UNSC Titan Initiative 'Titans are the pinnacle of UNSC super soldier engineering. Cheaper to produce than Spartans, and supposedly more effective, Titan units use a new class of armor called Artemis Armor, that is more cost efficient than the Mjolnir Gen 2 suits. Titans started to replace the Spartans in 2565, when the UNSC realized Spartans were too costly to maintain, this realization led them to create the Titan initiative. The first class was able to be trained and augmented in half the time of the Spartan IV's, and showed more combat efficiency in the combat simulators than the Spartan IV's and some have been known to go head to head with Spartan II's. The Artemis Armor the Titans have been supplied with is half the cost of Mjolnir Gen 2, and hold twice the efficiency within it's advanced micro-super-computers, shield arrays, independent AI support, and Titanium-A plated armor. Trained in Special Operations Warfare under NavSpecWar, Titans are sent in when the situation in combat is at an all time critical. When sent in Titans wield a variety of advanced UNSC Light and Heavy weaponry. Whether they are sent through a Drop-Pod, Pelican, or falling from atmosphere; every time Titans have been deployed, they have had a 99.9 % combat efficiency rating. "Spartans are a dying breed, the Titans are here to stay......" ''~ Admiral Joseph Peters '' Category:2572 Category:UNSC